This is what I'm gonna do
by gleek06216
Summary: This is how I think Special Education should have went with the Puck/Rachelness. Kurt/Rachel friendship and if you squint theres Faberry friendship


**How I'd have liked Special Education to go in part (Though I cheered for much of it as I'm sure most of you who read my stories were aware lol) This one's dedicated to CherryPower. Love you Tia!**

* * *

"I can't believe you would sleep with Santana! Then you lie to me about it? You had so many chances to tell me, Finn but you kept up the lie and look where that got you. We're done" And with that speech made, Rachel turned and stormed out, leaving Finn speechless and staring after her.

"She's right you know. You should have told her. You know how you felt when I didn't tell you you weren't the father" Quinn spoke up from her hidden corner where she'd been secretly making sure Rachel didn't do something stupid like letting him off or something.

"What was I supposed to do? Tell her I slept with Santana and wasn't a virgin like she thought? Do you think she'd ever let me near her after that?"

Quinn just shrugged and walked out, leaving Finn seemingly alone. He looked around saw no one and then punched the wall hard yelling "DAMNIT"

* * *

On the stage, Rachel broke down, crying she didn't hear the door open until she heard "Rachel just the girl I've been… Oh sweetie what's wrong?"

She looked up as Kurt sat beside her, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her too him. She just shook her head and cried on his shoulder. She should have been curious why he was there or why he was being nice to her when they supposedly hated each other but at the moment all she cared about was that someone was there at least pretending to care.

Eventually the crying subsided and she pulled away, wiping her eyes and looking away from the boy who up until now she counted as her greatest rival.

"What set that off? I've seen you go through a lot of things and I've never seen you break down like that. What's wrong?"

So she found herself telling him. She told him how his brother broke her heart and he listened to her, not interjecting once which for Kurt was major self restraint and when she finished he pulled her into another hug.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, I thought you know about him and Santana."

"Wait, you knew?" She asked pulling away to look at him. He nodded a little reluctantly.

"I'm pretty sure you're the only one who didn't know. Santana told Britney who told Quinn who told Mercedes and that's how I found out but I didn't know you didn't know, I swear"

"Like you would have told me, even if you knew." Rachel snorted, looking away finally remembering how hated she was by everyone of her supposed friends.

"I admit, if I did tell you it wouldn't have been in the nicest of ways, no but I'm still sorry. Want me to get Cedes to kick his ass?"

Rachel tried not to laugh as she raised an eyebrow at that.

"Well obviously I couldn't take him but Mercedes, she's damn scary when she wants to be." Kurt explained, grinning at the small smile that came out on her face.

"I can't just forgive him Kurt. He thinks that since we weren't together it shouldn't be a big deal, but it is, to me. It's not what he did or when but that he lied and he doesn't get that."

Kurt nodded sympathetically, "I understand. I'd invite you over for a girls night but…."

"You live with Finn, yeah I know." She finished, "Hey wait, why are you here, Kurt?"

And he told her he needed her expertise but that if she didn't feel up to it and she gladly threw herself into helping him get ready for the big solo. It helped her forget, for a few moments, that her life was falling apart.

He got her number and told her to text him later and with a parting hug, the duo went their separate ways.

* * *

Rachel walked out into the hall and saw Finn chatting Santana up like nothing was wrong.

She felt the tears starting again and then felt a hand around her shoulder, "Are you alright?"

"Why are you talking to me?" Rachel asked, immediately checking his other hand for a slushie.

"Hey, I'm a changed man since my near life or death experience. I promised God if he got me out I'd be nicer to all my fellow Jews and you my beautiful friend are the hottest Jew I know so that just makes it that much easier for me to keep my promise."

Rolling her eyes at the obvious racest and just plain Puckishness of that comment, she decided that though he was ridiculous it would be nice to talk to someone that actually still went to this school so she found herself saying, "Finn slept with Santana and lied to me about it."

Puck stopped himself from asking how she just found this out and held his arm out to her, "Boyfriend problems, that I can help with. Walk with me."

She accepted his arm, seeing Finn stop his conversation to look at them, glaring but quickly turning back to Santana.

And so what if as they happened to be walking past Finn she happened to mention "Have you been working out? Your arms seem bigger"

She heard Finn pause again and smirked in satisfaction.

* * *

"Alright, Berry this is how you handle your problem with Finn. You get even."

Rachel raised an eyebrow at him, both of them sitting on her bed and she knew he couldn't possibly being suggesting what she thought. "Even how?" she asked

He smirked and she knew what that smirk meant and decided what the heck and leaned into kiss him. He kissed her back and for a few moments they lay on her bed making out before he pulled away and said, "Sorry, I can't do this again."

Rachel frowned, "It's not the same thing Noah." she argued trying to pull him back to her.

"It is though and last time, Quinn ended up pregnant and trying to pass off my baby as Hudson's. I can't do it again, Rachel. I can't sleep with another one of Finn's girls."

Rachel shook her head again, "It's not the same because Finn and I aren't together. I told him we were over and I meant it."

He looked at her like he didn't believe it and she glared, "I did mean it. Stop looking at me that way."

"Babe, you know I like you and you look hot as hell right now but I know that Hudson always messes up and you always get mad and then turn around and forgive him. I guarantee that no matter how much shit he's put you through, he won't forgive you being with me"

Rachel leaned up and kissed Noah again before saying, "All the more reason then, isn't it Noah? This way ensures I won't go back to the asshole that broke my heart time and time again"

She cussed, she fucking cussed and he couldn't exactly argue with her logic because he sure as hell didn't want her going back to the douche that kept on hurting her and he did promise God to be nicer to all Jews and this was what she wanted so it would be him being nice plus wasn't this what God told him he wanted last year? So he'd be following the plan that was given to him. All signs pointed to this was the right thing to do so… "That was fuckin' hot, babe. I've never heard you cuss before."

Rolling her eyes, she said the one thing she knew would push him over the edge, "So, Noah are you going to.." Then she swallowed because she'd never said this word before but she only turned slightly red as she finished "fuck me or what?"

It took ever fiber of will power he had to shake his head no, kiss her forehead and say, "No, doll, I'm not" Seeing she was about to argue he continued, "What I am going to do is first, You ditched Hudson right?"

She nodded, shutting her mouth to see where this was going.

"Then I'm going to ask, You want to, you know, go out with me? We all know I'm the only stud worthy of you anyway right?"

Rachel rolled her eyes but cocked her head to the side, considering what he asked. It was true that Noah and she did have some sort of special connection and though he kept swearing it was the Jew in them both that drew them together she thought it might be something else and she knew he was for sure leading man material; the boy could sing and he'd played white knight for her more than once. He just treated her better than any one else did and he always had ever since he joined glee so maybe it was time to give them a real shot.

Finally, she nodded, "I think I'd like that, Noah. Though I thought you were dating Santana."

"Satan? Nah, we were hooking up, that's all and obviously now that I'm with you we won't be doing that anymore"

Satisfied she nodded and looked at him, remembering he had more to say. He seemed to remember that too and smirked as he said, "Right so that's out of the way, next I'm gonna have us lay back down on the bed and we're gonna have one hell of a make out session and then you're coming to my house for dinner to prove to my ma I'm not lying when I tell her I'm not the fuck up she thinks I am and I'm truly dating a fellow hot Jew, sound good?"

"That sounds lovely" She replied with a grin which he returned before moving them back to the bed to continue where they left off.

* * *

**An alternate version of this will be up in about an hour or less it'll start out the same but the ending's very different.**


End file.
